1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the communication of sensitive information in a modular network system.
2. The Background Art
The widespread use and acceptance of the Internet has generated much excitement, particularly among those who see advantages in networking their voice and data communications in an Integrated Communications System (“ICS”).
In order to provide a low cost and effective ICS for small to midsize businesses, an ICS is desired that does not require a highly trained computer network specialist to be on staff with that business, such as an automatically configurable ICS.
A potential problem in having an automatically configurable ICS is that sensitive data may be communicated between components of the ICS through a communication protocol such as HTTP, therefore hackers, using rogue software, may attempt to gain access to the sensitive data being communicated to various components of an ICS.